My Little Human (MLH): The Camping Trip
by Princess Cheese Dorito
Summary: The Mane 6 and following are turned humans, but this is NOT Equestria Girls! I repeat: This is NOT Equestria Girls! When Rainbow Dash invites everypony on a camping trip, everything takes an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It is a beautiful summer day in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle smiles as she reads every individual word. For those not familiar with the Princess of Friendship, Twilight Sparkle is the smartest of all her friends and is a total bookworm. In other words, she is always reading something. At just that moment, Twilight hears the door open. She knows that it could either be her former student, Starlight Glimmer or her assistant, Spike. She only knows when a short boy pops in through the door. "Good morning, Twilight! Something came for you from Rainbow Dash!" "I know!" Twilight exclaims excitedly, "I've never been camping before! I'm so excited! Is it fun? Is it boring? I can't wait to finally get a break from these princess duties!"

Then somepony else comes through the door. This time Twilight Sparkle is certain that the person who came through that door is Starlight. Starlight Glimmer smiles at the Princess of Friendship. "Good morning, Twilight! I'm almost done with packing! I can hardly wait! I haven't been out camping since Sunburst and I were foals!" She exclaims. "What's it like?" Twilight asks, marking her place in that magnificent book of hers.

"It was a long time ago, so my memory's a little rusty." Starlight says, "But, it was a lot of fun!" "What did you do? Where did you go?" Twilight asks, marveling at Starlight Glimmer's camping experience.

Starlight ponders for a while, trying to remember the answers to he former mentor's questions. "Aha!" She says, "I got it!" She smiles as she recounts the story from when her and her good friend were little.

"We were camping right outside our village in front of a campfire. Sunburst and I got out sticks and he got out a bag of marshmallows. That night as we were alone outside our village, we put the marshmallows on our sticks. After that we roasted our marshmallows, making s'mores out of them. We ate happily and laughed as we told campfire stories around the fire. Then we realised that it was getting late and entered our big tent and read until sundown. We fell asleep shortly after. So yeah, camping is just a fun way to spend time with your friends in whatever location you choose! You can have tents or sleeping bags, whatever strikes your fancy! So, what are you waiting for, Twilight? I'll help you pack!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Starlight Glimmer helps her pack, Twilight Sparkle rereads Rainbow's letter aloud:

 _Dear Twilight,_

 _Today you are invited on a camping trip. Make sure to bring the necessities, such as food, water, and clothing for a timespan of two weeks. Also, bring a sleeping bag. The trip will be in the Everfree Forest, so no wusses will be allowed unless Fluttershy can keep herself under control._

 _Your loyal friend,_

 _Rainbow Dash_

"Typical Rainbow Dash." Says Starlight after hearing read the letter aloud, "I've also invited Sunburst! It'll be just like when we were foals!"

"I'm thinking differently." Her old friend replies when he enters the castle doors, "We're full-grown ponies-er adults-, Starlight. We can do these things, but it's not up to us." "It's up to Rainbow Dash, who organised the whole thing." Starlight Glimmer adds glumly. "Who's ready to go?" Spike asks, bursting in the room. Twilight Sparkle sighs, putting Rainbow Dash's letter back in the envelope. "Somepony's gotta tell him." Starlight Glimmer tells the princess, putting a hand on her friend's shoulder, "And you're just the one to do it."

Twilight sighs again, but realises that Starlight Glimmer is right. She approaches her assistant, not sure how he'll take the bad news. The bad news that somepony had to watch the castle and stay behind. Twilight Sparkle, nervous as can be, gulps. But she is brave, for she knows what to do.

"I'm sorry, Spike." Says Twilight, "But I need somepony to watch over the castle. It's not that you can't go or anything-." Spike sticks his hand out and places it on her shoulder to reassure her. "I've got it all under control!" He replies, "I'll be watching it like a hawk!" Twilight and Starlight chuckle, and then wave goodbye to their friend.

"Bye, Twilight!" Spike exclaims, "Bye, Starlight!"

And they were on their way to the Everfree Forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Twilight!" Says a girl with blue-green eyes and light pink hair in a ponytail. "Fluttershy?" Twilight Sparkle says, "I thought you're terrified of the Everfree Forest!"

"I-it's OK, Twilight. E-everypony's gonna be there, s-so I better show up and at least pretend I'm not completely terrified." "It's OK to be scared, I'm sure Rainbow Dash will understand." Twilight says. But she isn't so sure. Rainbow Dash is somepony who thinks she's so cool and is sometimes very conceited. But that's not what I like her, why I think she's the best pony. I like her because she is true to her word-her awesomeness is off the charts. Now back to our story.

"Y-yeah." Replies Fluttershy, "L-let's g-go." Twilight and Starlight smile at their friend.

And the three friends head to the Everfree Forest.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"And I swooped down, scaring the living daylights outta Fluttershy on Nightmare Night!" Rainbow Dash says, finishing her story that left the Cutie Mark Crusaders fearful, all huddling together and whimpering.

Dash looks at the three girls, especially Scootaloo.

"There ain't gonna be no scaredy-cats, Scootaloo! If you're gonna be a wuss, get the hay outta here!" "Rainbow Dash!" Yells Applejack, "You can't blame the CMC! They're no older than 12! The only one you should blame is yourself for telling that story!" "Oh come on!" Says Rainbow, "They're old enough to handle it! You can't stop treating them like they're fillies and you know sure as hay that they ain't!"

Applejack sighs. Conversing with Rainbow Dash never goes anywhere. She's gonna keep that headstrong opinion no matter how much you have a useless argument with her. And the honest cowgirl knows it.

"You know what, Rainbow Dash?" Applejack eventually says, "I've had enough of this useless argument that's goin' nowhere! It's time for you to move on no matter how hard that may seem for you! I may treat them like they're fillies, and yeah, that's on me, but I'm overprotective. It's in an Apple's nature."

"I'm sorry, Applejack." Rainbow Dash says, "I don't know what became of myself. I really need to work on my ego."

Applejack chuckles. "Hey!" Says Rainbow. In between chuckles, Applejack apologises, "Sorry, Rainbow Dash. I accept your apology." "Gee, thanks." Rainbow Dash replies.

Then, Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and Starlight Glimmer arrive at the Everfree Forest.

"Hi, Twilight, Starlight, Fluttershy…." Rainbow Dash says in between nervous chuckles, "Everything's going perfectly…" She nudges Applejack, who adds nervously, "Yeah….."

Applejack glared at Rainbow Dash. "I'm gonna get you for this later, Dash!" She whispers under gritted teeth.

"Not on your life, Applejack!" Dash shouts, "I'm not to blame for your idiotic dishonesty!" "Yes, you are!" Applejack replies, "You set me up to all this! Somepony has to tell Twilight, Starlight, and Fluttershy the truth and that somepony is you!"

"Everypony stop!" Shouts Twilight Sparkle. All of them look at the Princess of Friendship. "What is going on!? This isn't like you guys to bicker! I demand an explanation!"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash sigh. "First, Rainbow Dash told a scary story to the Cutie Mark Crusaders." Applejack begins to say. "Shut your trap, Applejack! Let me tell the darn story of what happened! I was the cause of the whole problem, so let me tell it!" Rainbow says. Applejack opens her mouth as if to say something, but says something else instead. "Fine, fine. Go on." She says.

"Thank you." Rainbow Dash replies, "So I told a scary story and scared the crap out of the CMC? What the hay's wrong with that? Then Applejack yells at me just for telling Scootaloo to get the hay out of she was gonna be a wuss. I mean, why the hay not? And she started goin' after me about how they're no older than 12! Come on! They're old enough to hear the darn story, but overprotective missy doesn't seem to think so. She treats 'em like fillies when they ain't! Then Applejack ends the argument and we apologised. The end. Ya happy?"

"Very." Twilight says uninterestedly, "I'm just very disappointed in you two, especially you, Rainbow Dash!"

"Sorry, Your Highness." Rainbow Dash snickers. Twilight Sparkle glares at Rainbow Dash, making it abundantly clear that she didn't want to be messed with. "I'm sorry, Twilight." Rainbow says sincerely, "I really need to work on my ego as well as not being quick to start an argument."

The Princess of Friendship smiles. "I forgive you." She says warmly, "Now let's have some fun!"

She looks around. "Everypony's here, but where's Pinkie?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pinkie Pie comes running with her luggage and party cannon. "Sorry, I'm late, everypony! I couldn't fit my party cannon in my luggage, so I asked Maud to help! But, she couldn't stuff it in there. I also had to say goodbye to her, but she really wanted to come and see the rocks of the Everfree Forest!" Pinkie explains. "You look beat, Pinkie." Says Starlight Glimmer, "Sit down. Now, I wonder, where in Equestria is Sunburst? I invited him, he can't possibly be studying again!"

Twilight Sparkle smiles. "Sounds like me when I was a unicorn-er before I became the human Princess of Friendship that is. I didn't have any time to do anything at all!"

"Hey, Starlight!" Says a voice. Starlight Glimmer stands up and runs towards her best friend. "What took you so long?" Asks Starlight, "I was worried sick! I was worried that something came up and you wouldn't be able to make it!" Sunburst chuckles and puts a hand on Starlight Glimmer's shoulder. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He says, smiling warmly, "And you wouldn't guess who I found!" He looks at Pinkie when he says this. Sunburst steps aside to reveal one of Pinkie Pie's sisters, Maudileena Daisy Pie.

"Maud!" Pinkie exclaims, running over to hug her rock-loving sister, "I didn't think you'd come!" "But I'm here, aren't I?" Maud says, hugging Pinkie back, "Bolder needs to use the bathroom, but I don't see one around here."

Everypony looks at Rainbow Dash. "What?" She says. Then, she stands up and directs Maud to the bushes. "Just hurry it up 'cause I have a peeing sensation!" Dash says.

"Ooh!" Pinkie exclaims, jumping towards the bushes, "I wonder how a rock does it." "Don't you dare go peeking!" Rainbow Dash tells Pinkie, "That's disgusting even if it's just a rock!" Dash cringed. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! I'm gonna leak, hurry up!" She says worriedly.

Just before Pinkie had the chance, Maud came out of the bushes holding what seemed like a relieved Bolder.

"Crap, crap, crap! I can't hold it!" Dash cried as she ran into the bushes. As soon as she came out, she felt relieved. "Ah, that felt good." She says, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Now that everypony's here, we're gonna get used to the Everfree Forest." Dash says, eyeing the terrified Fluttershy.

"D-Discord b-better g-g-get here s-soon because I-I c-can't go on without him!" Fluttershy stutters under fearful teeth.

Discord, now a weird-looking boy rather than a weird creature called a draconequues, still has his powers and instantly appears beside Fluttershy.

"Discord, you shouldn't startle me like that!" Fluttershy scolds, "But, boy am I glad you're here!"

"You're an easy scare, sweetheart." Discord says, instantly choking on his words. "N-no, I don't mean it like that! I'm very sorry, my dear Fluttershy! Fluttershy, come back!"

At that moment, she takes off running, hoping to catch up with her friends. When she does, Starlight Glimmer notices the expression on the girl's face. "Oh my Celestia! Fluttershy, are you OK? What's wrong?" Everypony stops in their tracks and runs towards the distressed Fluttershy. "Oh my gosh!" They exclaim, "What happened, Fluttershy?"

Feeling comfortable by being surrounded by her concerned friends, tears stream down Fluttershy's blue-green eyes.

"I know he didn't mean to when he said that I'm an easy scare, but I took it to heart and- and-." She couldn't go on, but in her arms, kissing her and reassuring her that it's all OK. She wished that she had not run off like that and wished that she could have stayed to hear another word. Discord, knowing his spouse needs him, instantly appears without making a sound.

"Fluttershy, I'm sorry." He says, "I didn't mean it like that. You know that I would never intend to hurt you." He holds out his hand and waits for Fluttershy to grab on. Tears come to her eyes again as she grabs his hand. "I know you didn't mean to." She says quieter than usual, "And I'm sorry too." She squeezes Discord's hand at the perfect tightness.

"Everything OK now?" Discord asks, kissing Fluttershy. "Just perfect." She replies, kissing him back.

As the two make out, everypony stops at Zecora's place. For those unfamiliar with Zecora, she is a helpful zebra who lives in the Everfree Forest and makes potions to help ponies with problems. She also speaks in rhyme. But nopony needs her help and are just merely stopping by for a short visit.

"If you are in need of some assistance, please come in within reasonable distance." Says Zecora.

The Princess of Friendship sighs. "We're just here for a visit." Says Twilight Sparkle, "We happen to be on a camping trip in the Everfree Forest and just happened to stumble upon your place." At that, Rainbow Dash smiles that huge cocky smile and points a thumb at her chest.

"Thank me for arranging such an epic trip!" Dash says.

Everypony rolls their eyes.

"What?" Rainbow says, glaring at everypony, "You don't appreciate it? Darn, you coulda said that earlier! Then I wouldn't have invited any of you on this crappy trip!"

"If only you could control your ego, the more others would be free to go." Zecora replies.

"Darn you, Zecora! Before you know it, I'm gonna kick your sorry butt right out of this stinkin' wasteland!" Rainbow Dash shouts, her friends holding her back so she can't let out her rage on Zecora.

"I'm sorry if I had something wrong, but perhaps I can tag along?" Zecora asks.

Dash is both bewildered and trying to keep her cool. But as always, she fails to keep her cool. She chuckles, but not in a happy or nervous way.

"Tag along? Ha! Did you think that I would give you a 'Hay, yes'? Well, you're wrong, gosh darn it! So very, very wrong, darn it! My answer is a stinkin' 'Hay no'! And I ain't changin' my gosh darn mind because I'm stinkin' headstrong and I stinkin' like it that way, darn it!"

"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight Sparkle shouts, "What the hay is wrong with you, darn it!? Zecora shouldn't be the one that is feeling like crap, it should be you by realising your idiotic mistake? Now what do you have to say for yourself before we all stop this trip and head back home?"

Dash sighs and realises that Twilight is right. She sobs quietly, which one like her would deem as "not cool".

Wiping her tears, she stands up and approaches Zecora. She sighs. _This is it._ She thinks, _I'm gonna apologise._

"I'm sorry, Zecora." Rainbow Dash says. Zecora smiles. "Now that's all that this needed, so I am free to say that it is all OK. Have a good rest of the trip!"

And so they did.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When they return to their campsite, nightfall is upon them. The girls and one boy slip into their pajamas and get inside of their sleeping bags. But before getting inside of their sleeping bags, they roast marshmallows and make s'mores with the graham crackers and chocolate bars that Pinkie Pie had packed. Then, they tell campfire stories. Dash tries not to tell stories that would give others nightmares, especially the Cutie Mark Crusaders and Fluttershy, but she can't help herself. Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom huddle against Dash. Dash smiles and chuckles nervously as she gets stares from the others.

"Sorry." Rainbow Dash says. Then, they go on with the night.

As the CMC get into their sleeping bags, Rainbow Dash leans over and tickles Scootaloo. Both sisters burst into laughter. Twilight Sparkle smiles warmly.

And as everypony drifts off to sleep, Spike has trouble falling asleep as he stresses over Twilight's princess duties.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The next morning, Spike misses his alarm and is woken up by the sound of many residents of Ponyville knocking at the door. It is just like the episode "Princess Spike" except for the Princess of Friendship is out on a camping trip in the Everfree Forest rather than catching up on sleep there in the castle.

"Holy crap!" Spike says, "I overslept!" He leaps out of bed and runs to the door of the castle without even thinking twice about breakfast and his daily routine.

When Spike opens the door, he sees many residents of Ponyville standing before him.

"Is Princess Twilight back yet?" Says one, "I have a letter for her, but where do I put it?" It is Derpy Hooves, or Ditzy Doo if you want to call her that. But nopony does in the world, except if you're Hasbro, you'll call her that from time to time.

"I'm sorry, but she's not." Spike says, "Just one more week." "Aww!" Derpy says. It is not the aww that you say when something's adorable, it is the one which one says when disappointed.

"But, I'll gladly take it, Derpy!" Spike says, taking the letter from her. He smiles, stretches, and cracks his knuckles. "Who's next?" He asks as he hears his tummy rumble. "Excuse me, I haven't had my breakfast yet." He says, "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Quickly, he shuts the door behind him, changes into some regular clothes, and races to the pantry to pour himself some cereal.

After his daily routine, he once again goes to the castle door. Derpy is standing at it again with another letter, but this time it is not addressed to Twilight Sparkle. Spike gulps as he takes the letter from Derpy's hand. The letter is from Twilight.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Spike enters Twilight's castle and begins to read the letter:

 _Dear Spike,_

 _I hope that things are going well with everypony in Ponyville and meeting their individual needs. I'll be back as quick as you send and receive letters to and from the Princess. Keep up the good work!_

 _Your friend,_

 _Twilight Sparkle_

 _Oh crap! What if she finds out that I overslept today and that I haven't solved a single problem?_ Spike thinks, _Twilight's gonna kill me!_

As he paces around the room in a panic attack, he thinks about what Twilight would do if she were present. Just then Spike's head sparks with countless ideas going this way and that.

"I got it!" He finally exclaims and runs to open the castle door. "Got what?" Says one tall man, previously a tall stallion, "My problem isn't fixed at all! And you're supposed to be the Princess's assistant!"

"Shoot, when I said 'I got it', I didn't mean it like that!" Spike says.

"Then whatever did you mean?" The man asks.

Spike gulps. "What I mean is…" He hesitates. "That I know what Twilight would do if she were here. Oh Celestia, look at the time! In I go!"

"But you haven't figured out any of our friendship problems!" Says the tall man.

Once again, he shuts the door behind him as quickly as he possibly can. Spike stands at the door, his back to it, breathing heavily and anxiously.

"The map has only called me once!" He says, looking at the Friendship Map in the middle of the room, "How am I supposed to solve many different ones in one day? How does Twilight do it? I don't know! Somepony, anypony! HELP!"

At this very moment, a miracle happens. Somepony hears Spike's call and swoops in to help. Spike is shocked to see his Changeling friend, now a human, standing before him.

"What the hay!?" Spike exclaims, "Thorax? H-how'd you get here so quick?" "Simple." Replies Thorax, "I heard a friend in distress and came running to Ponyville as soon as I could. Whatever could be the problem, Spike?"

Spike, still in shock, just stands there. _I can't believe it_ , Spike thinks, _I must be dreaming, but Princess Luna is nowhere to be seen. It must be him in the flesh, but how? How in Equestria can somepony run to Ponyville from that distance in a split second? Oh, I feel like I'm out of my mind!_

Thorax waves a hand in front of Spike. "Equestria to Spike, Equestria to Spike!" He says.

At that, Spike snaps out of it.

"What? What in Equestria? Where? What in Equestria happened?"

"You spaced out, that's all." Thorax replies, "It's natural when you can't believe how I got here so quickly. But I'll let you in on a little secret: It was magic that got me here so quickly." "What am I supposed to do? Twilight put me in charge of the castle and her Princess duties! It's too much to handle!" Spike panics.

Thorax smiles. "Why are you smiling at a time like this? Can't you see that I'm in distress? That is not amusing at all!" Spike says.

"No, no." Thorax says, "That's not it at all. I'm smiling because I care and want to pass the wonderful feeling to my friends. Come on, Spike, take several deep breaths and everything will be as clear as the sky above." Spike returns a smile. "You're right!" He says, "Thank you, Thorax!"

Thorax smiles. "Anytime." He replies, "Anytime."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Just as Thorax said, everything has come clear to Spike. He is able to act in a way similar to Princess Twilight Sparkle when performing her duties. Now when Twilight returns from her camping trip with her friends, Spike was confident. Confident in himself and confident in not making Twilight disappointed in him.

Everything is going according to plan and Spike is ecstatic. Now just to keep up the good work for three more days.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Back in the Everfree Forest, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, the CMC, Starlight Glimmer, and Sunburst all in a circle on the ground of their campsite. They are playing some sort of game when Twilight speaks up.

"I'm worried about Spike." She says, "I don't know how he can deal with all my princess duties for 14 days straight! What if he hasn't solved a single friendship problem? Everypony will come back at me and I'll be a failure of a princess!"

"Relax, sugarcube." Says Applejack, "If I'm bein' honest, I bet you he's doin' just fine." "Yeah!" Says Rainbow Dash, "There's no need to worry yourself over worthless crap like that! Hay, I bet Spike's got it all under control!"

"Yes, darling." Says Rarity, "He's got this, so don't worry too much." Twilight Sparkle smiles, grateful for such amazing friends. "Thank you, everypony." She says, "You're all the best friends that a girl could hope for." She pulls all of them in for a hug.

Do do! It's Twilight Sparkle's phone, which should not really be brought on a camping trip with your friends unless there is an emergency, which is rarely to happen when you are in the woods or anywhere with trees with such wonderful friends. But, her reasons are also reasonable because what if somepony had texted her or needed to talk to her through calling. For Spike has texted the Princess of Friendship. Twilight Sparkle has never been so happy; Spike was doing so well!

"Maybe we should stay longer!" Twilight tells Rainbow Dash, "Spike really has the hang of this! Maybe he can be the Prince of Friendship!" "We ain't stayin' here longer." Dashie says, "When I make up my mind on how long we're gonna have a camping trip, I ain't changin' it. Yeah, Spike's excelling, but we can't live in the Everfree Forest when we belong in Ponyville."

"Z-Zecora can h-help me not be scared if I live here." Fluttershy says. "You live right by it!" Says Rainbow, "I don't see how you're so scared of it! Plus, forests have animals! You like animals! There's nothing to be scared of!"

Fluttershy whimpers and backs away from Rainbow Dash. She sobs and sobs and sobs uncontrollably. "You're the worst friend ever!" She says and runs farther and farther away from the campsite. As she flees in hurt, she gets more and more fearful as she tries to find the exit back to Ponyville. Back to her safe and comfortable cottage that just so happens to be right outside the Everfree Forest. She didn't wish to think about that now, she just wanted to hide at home and be safe and sound. And now she is. If you were to see the depressed Fluttershy now, you would see her crying on the couch in her cottage.

Back in the Everfree Forest, everypony glared at Rainbow Dash, who is sobbing quietly. "All of this trip, all I've been is a jerk." She says under tears, "What have I done?" She stands up and runs back to Ponyville in order to fix everything. Everypony else follows.

"Oh, Fluttershy." Says Rainbow Dash, "You probably can't hear me now and probably can't forgive me for being such a jerk. You probably hate me now and that's understandable. Oh, what in Equestria have I done?"

When everypony reaches Fluttershy's cottage, they watch as a guilty Dash knocks on her door.

"Who is it?" Fluttershy asks, blowing her nose.

Rainbow sighs, wiping her "uncool and useless" tears.

"Can I come in? I owe you an apology-a huge one." She brings herself to say. "Yeah." Fluttershy said, gloomily as she let Rainbow Dash into her house.

"I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry for being a jerk to you the whole trip that I planned. It's not in my intentions to hurt a friend's feelings so bad that she flees back home. If only you could forgive me." Fluttershy smiles, hugging Dash as tightly as she could.

"Too tight?" She asks. "Mhm." Dash says in reply.

"I'm just glad that you told me this." Fluttershy says, "And I forgive you 100%!" "Not 20%?" Rainbow asks, grinning. Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash chuckle. "Not 20%." Fluttershy says. "Well, well crap." Rainbow Dash replies, "But it's fine by me." And she smiles.

Then, everypony else returns to their homes in Ponyville.

"Hey, Twilight!" Spike exclaims, "Hey, Starlight! How was the trip?"

Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer exchange looks.

"It was the best because we learned many things along the way." Twilight says, winking at Spike.

THE END


End file.
